eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge and sounds similar to Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201. Info * First recorded: Between late 1980s and 1990 * Creator: N/A * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: Between early and mid 1990s * First heard: Any piece of media from early to mid 1990s * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Screams 2; Woman, Single Scream, Close Perspective. More Terrified And Piercing Than FX 35. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard in "Cat!"; Typically used for cats screaming in fright at Big Dog's bark, "Trash Day", "Far-Out Friday," "Day Dream" and "Cartoon Canines".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Albie (Heard once in "The Collectors Came Knocking".) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Origins: Part Two".) * American Dad! (Heard once in "Ricky Spanish".) * The Angry Beavers * Arthur (Heard once in "The Fright Stuff"; D.W. also makes a scream nearly identical to this once in the beginning of "The Last of Mary Moo Cow" following the prologue.) * Austin & Ally * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Big Knights (Heard once in "Alchemy" along with Scream 1.) * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Chowder * Clarence (Heard once in "Motel".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "The Quilt Club".) * Crashbox * Cyanide And Happiness (Heard once in "Now That's What I Call Spooky.") * Deadly Art (Heard once in the main/end theme.) * Destroyed in Seconds * Disney's House of Mouse * Dexter (Heard thrice or 3 times in "Hello, Dexter Morgan".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Decode of Honor" and "Don't Be a Hero"; used for Dexter.) * Double Dare (2018 TV Series) (Heard in a shorter than normal version whenever smoke comes out of Mt. St. Double Dare.) * Duck Dodgers (TV series) (Heard once in a low pitch in "Shiver Me Dodgers"; used for Giant Space Monkey.) * Dude That's My Ghost (Heard once in "Cuckoo's Nest" and "The Uninvited" - used along with Screams 1 and 7.) * The Fairly OddParents * The Forgotten Toys (Heard in "Not Fair" - used along with Scream 1.) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * From Darkness * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Perfect Match".) * Goosebumps (Heard in "Cry of the Cat".) * Gravity Falls * Grojband * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids * Hey Arnold! * How I Met Your Mother (Heard once in "The Burning Beekeeper".) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * iCarly (Heard once in a low pitch.) * John Callahan's Quads (Heard once in "Maimed Manor".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Home Alone".) * Jonas * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2016 TV Series) (Heard in "The Israeli Postcard".) * Kappa Mikey (Heard once in "The Fugi-Kid".) * Life with Louie (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Fourth Thursday in November".) * Mad * Mickey Mouse (TV Series) * Mighty Magiswords (TV Series) * Modern Family * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr Unluck * Mary Shelley's Frankenhole * The Muppets * My Little Pony: The Friendship is Magic * Naturally, Sadie * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Scaredy Cat"; used for Jack.) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Soda".) * Pickle and Peanut * Portal * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls * The Proud Family * Quack Pack (Heard once in "Nosy Neighbors".) * Regular Show * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Svën Höek" and "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen"; used along with Scream 1.) * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "Johnny Saveloy's Undoing"; used for Wendy.) * Rick and Morty * Rocket Monkeys * Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Heard once in "Sabrina Through the Looking Glass."; when Sabrina screams towards the beginning of the episode.) * Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Little Sheep of Horrors".) * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers.") * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Denture Adventure.") * Sofia the First * Skunk Fu! * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard shortly in "The Secret Box"--probably admist "racket"--and once in a +1 higher pitch on "Ditchin" as SpongeBob pulls his bottom eyelids stuttering and saying "Criminal?!".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once at the end of "Halloween" where the echoes repeatedly a few times and fade out; once at the beginning of "Fish Water" where the Ferris wheel falls over quickly; once in "Inner Beauty of a Cactus" and "TV Knight 3".) * Time Squad (Heard only in "Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake".) * Timon & Pumbaa * Totally Spies! * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Heard twice in “Soar Loser”; used for Dudley.) * Unikitty (Heard once in "Unfairgrounds Part 1".) * VeggieTales in the House * Wayside * Whacked Out Sports * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? * World's Best (Heard once in "Wild Swarms.") * World's Most Amazing Videos (used along with Male Scream 2 in 1 episode.) * Zig and Sharko Movies * Abominable (2019) (Used for Yi.) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Ant Bully (2006) (Used for Lucas Nickle.) * Black Sheep (1996) * Boo (2020) * A Bug's Life (1998) (Heard twice in a low pitch; used for Dot the ant when he holding dendelion and he afraid of the bird to saves Francis.) * The Cabin in the Woods (2012) * Corpse Bride (2005) * Cry Baby Lane (2000) * Curious George (2006) (Heard once when George is walked to the zoo and scares the kids.) * The Day After Tomorrow (2004) * Death Train (2003) * Dinosaur (2000) * Dino Time (2012) * The Doors (1991) * Epic (2013) * Finding Nemo (2003) (Heard once in a high pitch after Marlin the clownfish shooing and hitting a tiny jellyfish.) * Fist Fight (2017) * The Golden Compass (2007) * The Green Infenro (2015) * Green Lantern (2011) (Heard twice.) * Hillsborough (1996) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age (2002) (Heard once in a high pitch before Scrat hitting his head by acorn.) * Inside Out (2015) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Heard once in a deleted scene.) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Used for Phil.) * Mean Girls (2004) * Mickey Blue Eyes (1999) * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * Moana (2016) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard on a TV that a "simulated" kid is watching, bored. Also heard in a deleted scene.) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Mulan (1998) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard once in a low pitch; used for Jack.) * Osmosis Jones (2001) (Heard once in a double high pitch, as an ensemble plays "Nearer my God to Thee" before cutting to the next shot.) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Pink Panther 2 (2009) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) (Used for Miguel.) * San Andreas (2015) (Heard in a low volume.) * Savages (2012) * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) * Shark Tale (2004) (Used for Fish with Balloon.) * Shark Tale 3 (2028) * Son of the Mask (2005) * Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run (2020) (Used for Butterfly.) * The Time Machine (2002) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (A scream very similar to this is used for a girl frightened by Slinky Dog barking.) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (Heard during a rough play scene.) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Turbo (2013) * UglyDolls (2019) (Used for Lydia.) * Whatever It Takes (2000) * Zootopia (2016) (Used for Young Judy Hopps.) Shorts * Disney Fairies (Shorts) (Very High Pitched.) * New Years' Mishaps (Shorts) (Heard once in "At The Movie Set".) * The Pig Who Cried Werewolf (2011) (Shorts) (Used for Heimlich.) Commercials New Zealand: * Rainbows End - Fun on Demand (2014) UK: * Ford Focus ST (2005) * Lynx - Trials (2002) (Heard when "1985" is mentioned.) USA: * Jameson - Iron Horse (2013) * Kellogg's Rice Krispies Squares - B Movie (2008) * Kings Dominion Commercials (2015) * Macy's - Justin Bieber Commercial (2011) * Sour Patch Kids - Halloween (2015) * Spyro: Year of the Dragon Commercial (2000) Philippines: * Baygon (2007) Logos UK: * Virgin Cinemas - Opening Narration (1996) (Logos) Video Games PC: * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Goat Simulator: PAYDAY * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City (2002) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City Stories (2006) * Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) * Payday 2 * SimCity 3000 Unlimited PlayStation: * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * The Getaway: Black Monday (2004) (Heard once in the mission "Underground Activity.") * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City (2002) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City Stories (2006) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Gregory Horror Show (video game) (2003) PlayStation 3: * Assassin's Creed: Revelations * Payday 2 PlayStation 4: * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Payday 2 PlayStation Vita: * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Xbox: * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City Stories (2006) Xbox 360: * Payday 2 Xbox One: * Payday 2 Arcade: * Moto Frenzy (Used along with Scream 1.) Wii: * Mario Strikers Charged (Heard once when a character screams during one of Petey Piranha's losing animations.) * Punch-Out!! * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories * Thrillville - Off The Rails (2007) Nintendo 3DS: * WarioWare: Gold (2018) Nintendo Switch: * Payday 2 Promos USA: * CBS - S.W.A.T. - Source (2018) * Cartoon Network - Dr. Seuss Festival (1995) (Promos) * Fox Sports - Oklahoma vs. Oklahoma State (2017) * Kids WB: The Powerpuff Girls (1999) (Heard from a female citizen, immediately following "The City of Townsville!" Probably rooted from the episode in which the shot appears.) * NBC: Taken - His Skills Are Particular (2017) * Nickelodeon: Brand New Chalkzone - The Wiggies (2002) UK: * Disney Channel UK - Disney Channel App (2016) (Promo) Music * Diabarha - AI (2013) * Ludacris ft. Nicki Minaj - My Chick Bad (2010) Music Videos * E-Type - Here I Go Again (1998) (Heard once in two pitches at the same time.) Radio Spots * A California Radio Spot (2018) * Unknown KEYE-TV Spot (2007) Bumpers * Cartoon Network: The Addams Family (1996, NEXT) * Cartoon Network: Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre (1995-1997) * Nickelodeon - Foul Facts - Stinky Feet (1990's-2000's) * Nickelodeon - Foul Facts - Warts (1990's-2000's) Trailers * Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004) (Trailers) * Doug's 1st Movie (1999) (Trailers) (Heard along with Scream 3.) * The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) (Trailers) (Heard right before the Summit Entertainment logo.) * Planet 51 (2009) (Trailers) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) (Trailers) (Used for Miguel.) * Stay Tuned (1992) (Trailers) * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery Of The Enchanted Treasure (1998) (Trailers) * Thrillville - Off The Rails Trailer (2007) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Ant Bully (2006) (TV Spots) (Used for Lucas Nickle.) Station IDs * Cartoon Network - 2 Stupid Dogs (I Beat Up the Cat) ID (1993-1997) YouTube Videos * ericmovie (Bloxrox Cleech) * Felix Pavlovix (Heard in Ny video kommer snart(TOMELILLA), Vlogg åker pulka(CRINGE VARNING and Vlogg|Westkust) * Jedidiah's Scream-o-Vision (UPDATED APRIL 2017) (Jedidiah Cudby) * Mamon Fighter 2nd Channel (Heard once in "Carzillo 2 The Return"; used for Sunny Funny.) * My Little Pony Meets Series (Heard once in "Tsum Tsum Meets My Little Pony"; used for Apple Bloom.) * CookieSwirlC Series (Heard in "Shopkins Halloween Campfire Story Moldy Monster Small Mart Limited Edition Camping".) * Scooby Doo & Shaggy gets scared/killed by the THX logo (FOXUS) * SMG4 Videos * Star Wars Battlefront Random Moments #18 Anime * Ape Escape (anime) * Doraemon * Gregory Horror Show * Medabots * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation (Used for Sunny Funny.) * Ranma ½ * Spirited Away (2001) (Used for Chihiro.) School Videos * Animal Life in Action (Heard whenever "Fact for Impact" segments begin.) Audio * McDougal Littell - World History: Ancient Civilizations (Audiobook) (Heard in Saraswati Earthquake - the protagonist hears a female screaming like this during the earthquake.) Image Gallery * Main artcle: Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601/Image Gallery Audio Samples File:Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601.ogg Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Scream Sound Effects Category:Woman Sound Effects Category:Single Sound Effects Category:Female Sound Effects Category:Girl Sound Effects Category:Loud Sound Effects Category:Annoying Sound Effects Category:Shriek Sound Effects Category:Yell Sound Effects Category:Noise Sound Effects Category:Halloween Sound Effects Category:Thrill Sound Effects Category:High Pitch Sound Effects